I Have No Idea What You Did This Summer
by LakeyGirl89
Summary: Set after 'Journey'. Quinn and Puck spend the summer apart - but what happens first day back as Juniors?
1. Chapter 1

On the last day of their sophomore year, she'd promised that they'd hang out, swore she'd call him if she needed anything. That was three months ago. He hadn't long found out from Mercedes that she'd gone on vacation with her mom - 'girl time' - a whole summer somewhere in the Caribbean. He didn't even know where - where the girl who'd not long given birth to his daughter had been all summer. He tried calling but it went straight to answer-phone, and she hadn't replied to his texts or emails – he'd been checking almost every hour, every day. They were the three longest, darkest months of his sixteen years.

Puck spent most of the summer looking after his little sister Anna whilst his mom worked shifts. He had some cash saved up from his pool cleaning for Quinn and the baby (in case she'd changed her mind and wanted to keep her) so he spent it on decorating Anna's room instead. Whenever he did hang out with the guys, all he could think about was Quinn. _How could she do this to me? After I said I loved her? Is it over? _It had barely even started.

He knew when she was back. He'd seen the light on in her bedroom during his nightly detours driving home. He'd stopped the truck for a moment, staring up at her window – daring himself to go and ring the bell. But he couldn't.

He couldn't sleep at all that night - the night before school started up again. Every time he closed his eyes all he could picture was Quinn. He noticed light gaping in through the blinds, and realised it was morning. Time to get up and face the day he'd been dreading. _What do I say to her? What if she still ignores me? Has she changed her mind about us?_

He pulled up in the school parking lot, switched off the engine and sat there. Nothing had changed here, apart from a new sign-post and freshly painted fences, but it was still the same McKinley High just with a few new faces and less old ones. But hers was in there somewhere, her beautiful one, the one he'd been missing. _Man-up Puck, _he lectured himself, _just go to class, be cool. _

She knew she was going to miss him. She tried to push it to the back of her mind, but since her mom flashed two tickets to the Bahamas in her face she'd thought about him every day. It was a last-minute thing – her mom was finding the separation hard and wanted a quick getaway to spend some quality time with the daughter she'd neglected for the past six months. In reality, it was an offer Quinn couldn't refuse – she too wanted to get away from Lima and try to forget everything she'd been through recently. Being pregnant, losing her friends, being kicked out of her home and the Cheerio's – all for the joy of spending just one day with her beautiful daughter before she was carried away into the arms of a woman who could actually provide a half-decent life for her. _Yeah, this will be good for me, _she thought, _a few months away, sunbathing and clearing my head of all this crap. _'Sure' she'd replied to her mom, who subsequently dashed upstairs to pack their cases. Quinn stared at the phone, contemplating whether to call and tell Puck she wasn't going to be around for a while. He'd said to call if she needed anything, but maybe he was just being nice? She had just had his baby after all. She decided against it, _He'll probably be hanging out with the guys all summer anyway. _

They drove past Pucks run-down house on the way to the airport. It was early in the morning and she knew he'd be asleep, probably hung-over from drinking too many beers the night before. She gazed out of the window until they turned the corner and his house was no longer in sight – a single tear falling down her cheek which she quickly wiped away. Judy patted her daughter sympathetically, knowing full well why Quinn was being so quiet.

It wasn't until they had been on the island for over a week that Quinn realised she'd forgotten her cell phone. The place was so gorgeous and peaceful it had really done the trick – she hadn't thought about home since she got there. Not until a young couple with a baby girl had set up camp next to her at the beach one day. It took her 10 minutes to realise she was staring. As soon as she got back to the hotel room she dug out her suitcases in search of her phone. After finally giving up, she locked herself in the bathroom and cried until Judy came back from the spa and made her get ready for dinner.

The rest of the vacation dragged. Every day was spent sun-bathing at the beach or around one of the seven pools at their luxurious resort, with an occasional boat trip or day spent shopping being a meagre highlight. The pretty teenager received plentiful attention from some of the boys over the three months but it was all unwanted on her part. There was only one boy on her mind, and he was hundred of miles away. She started counting down the days until their flight back to Ohio.

Never had she been so excited to start back at school. They had arrived home on Sunday after three months away, and Quinn was so exhausted she collapsed straight into bed, not even checking her phone or computer like she'd been longing to. In the morning, she sprung up as soon as she opened her eyes, rushing to get ready because she was late and eager to see everyone. Especially him.


	2. Chapter 2

He couldn't concentrate at all second period. His heart was beating a little faster than usual and droplets of sweat dripped down his abs under his tight shirt. His eyes were glued to the clock behind 's head, knowing that every time the hand ticked it was a second closer to seeing _her_. The bell finally rang and jolted him out of his daze. He grabbed his bag and barged out of the classroom, heading straight to the choir room for Glee-clubs scheduled welcome-back meeting. He walked in hesitantly, nervous in case she had beaten him there. To his relief he was first to arrive, quickly followed by Mike and Matt who he proceeded to high-five and do the usual jock-type greetings with. Most of the others breezed in within the next few minutes, right before Finn and Rachel made their grand entrance, hand-in-hand, grinning from ear to ear. The clock struck on the hour, just as appeared. 'Good morning glee clubbers and welcome to your Junior year at McKinley! Hope you all had a good summer?' he beamed enthusiastic as ever. Everyone nodded and "Mmmmm'd", except Rachel who proceeded to give a detailed account of her entire fantastic romance-fuelled summer. Puck wasn't listening though. He was too busy staring at the door. _Why isn't she here yet? Has she like – transferred or something? _His mind raced with questions and doubts – he felt sick. 'Right then guys! It's time to share some of your assignments on what you did this summer. Who's going to start us off?' Rachel wasted no time in springing up from her seat, dragging Finn with her as they swiftly went into the first verse of 'Summer Nights'. Puck slumped back into his chair and sighed, having surrendered to the hope of Quinn ever turning up.

_Summer lovin' had me a blast_

_Summer lovin' happened so fast_

_Is this my life now? _Puck contemplated, pissed as ever.

_I saved her life – she nearly drowned_

_He showed off – splashing around!_

Out of the corner of his eye, he suddenly noticed someone scurry into the room and sit down at the end of the row. He slowly tilted his head and saw her golden blonde hair falling down past the straps of her pale green dress, leant back a little and saw her beautiful yet sheepish face with her perfect pink lips mouthing a 'Sorry' at Shue. He couldn't breathe.

-o-o-o-

She slammed her car into the bay on the parking lot, right next to Finn's, like she used to. She grabbed her crap and hurriedly locked the door before dashing towards the school in an attempt to be at least kind-of on time. She hated being late. Her mom had overslept too, and if it wasn't for the neighbours roaring lawn-mower she'd still probably be fast asleep. She spent the rest of the morning sorting out her timetable at reception seeing as though she'd missed orientation. By the time she had everything organised (and after a run-in with Miss Pillsbury, whereby she spent 10 minutes reassuring the guidance counsellor that she'd definitely book an appointment to 'chat') it had already gone past the hour and she was yet again late, this time for glee rehearsal. The hallways were deserted now, causing the squeaking sound of her pretty new flats to echo against the freshly polished floors as she skipped along them. Yet as the choir room crept ever closer she started to slow down a little. _He's gonna be in there – shit_ she suddenly remembered _He's so pissed at me. _She'd managed to read a few of the dozens of text messages he'd sent her over the summer whilst wolfing down her breakfast:

_Puck: Hey u ok? What u up 2? x_

_Puck: Hey, Mike havin pary tonite – up 4 it? x_

_Puck: Bed still feels weird without u __ Answer ur damn fone! x_

_Puck: U get my mssgs? Tb x_

_Puck: U dealin with everythin ok? Tb x_

_Puck: MILF? x_

_Puck: Plz tb I'm worried bout u x_

_Puck: Did I do somethin wrong?_

_Puck: Thanx for lemme know bout ur vacation …._

She stopped dead outside the door. She could hear Rachel and Finn belting out some Grease medley and rolled her eyes laughing. _Cute. _She took a deep breath, put her head down and slinked inside, taking the end seat in the row not daring to look at anyone except to mouth an apology to Shue. The duet was over, and Brittany was up next.

_I kissed a girl and I liked it!_

Quinn could feel his eyes burning into her head. She just couldn't bring herself to let hers meet them. She just smiled her way through the rest of rehearsal, blankly watching her friends perform whilst thoughts of him ran through her mind.

Well, up until _he _got up to sing …


End file.
